vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Warden of Alcatraz
Summary Brutus, referred to within the game files as Cellbreaker and within Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 as the Warden, is a special type of enemy on the Zombies map Mob of the Dead, its smaller Grief variant, Cell Block and the map Blood of the Dead. In Blood of the Dead, he serves as the primary antagonist and final boss of the main quest, Most Escape Alive. At an unknown point, he began to hear the Shadowman like Ultimis Richtofen, and refers to him as his "Lord", acting as an "adequate servant" to do his bidding. He was instructed to execute four mobsters, Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca, Michael "Finn" O'Leary, Billy Handsome, and Albert "Weasel" Arlington to transform the island into a purgatory pocket dimension, which the Shadowman intends to use as a trap to imprison Primis Richtofen. After executing the mobsters, the Warden is also instructed to follow them by electrocuting himself. On the night of the self-execution, "guys from Bureau" visit the Warden to question him about his deeds and injustice committed inside the island. As Stanley Ferguson tries to buy some time, the Warden pulls the lever and kills himself, transferring him to purgatory to prevent the four mobsters from escaping. Upon arriving in purgatory, Brutus is given a new stronger form by the Shadowman as a reward for completing his role. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely far higher Name: Brutus, Warden, Cellbreaker, Demonic Announcer Origin: Call of Duty: Zombies Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Possibly in his late 40s to early 50s at the time of his first death. Classification: Zombie, Servant, Warden Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Superior to each of the Primis crew including Tank Dempsey, and can knock all of them unconscious in one hit), Immortality (Types 4 and 7; He is already dead and should his body be destroyed in any way, he will simply resurrect at a later point), Enhanced Senses and Non-Physical Interaction (Can see ghosts and interact with them), Weapon Mastery (Wields a baton), Empowerment (Received his powers directly from the Shadowman), Preparation (Built a machine and prepped for many years in anticipation of Primis' arrival), Statistics Amplification (Can make zombies stronger by shocking them with electricity), Soul Manipulation (Trapped every single prisoner's souls in Alcatraz), Pocket Reality Manipulation (With his newfound powers, he transformed Alcatraz into a purgatory pocket dimension, created for the sole purpose of trapping Primis. He is able to reshape it as he sees fit, seeing as how Alcatraz Island resembles a hellish landscape instead of a prison), Summoning (Upon entering the courtyard, he awoke every single zombie on Alcatraz and summoned all of the Hellhounds to attack Primis), Smoke Manipulation (Can set off smoke grenades), Animal Manipulation (Controls the Hellhounds in Alcatraz), Electricity Manipulation (Can release shockwaves of electricity by slamming the ground), Teleportation (He can appear on any part of Alcatraz and will instantly teleport to the player's location if they are too far), Duplication (He can summon multiple copies of himself), Size Manipulation (Demonstrated in Blood of the Dead, he can make himself taller), Weapon Creation (Controls the Mystery Box), Creation (As the Demonic Announcer, he can create power-ups and perks and distribute them throughout the map), Statistics Reduction (By summoning Insta-Kills), Fire Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Via summoning Nukes), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Unaffected by acid traps, acid grenades and can shrug off Acid Gat attacks), Electricity Manipulation (Only mildly annoyed by Electric Cherry and Pop Shocks, both of which release bursts of electricity upon activation), Hellfire Manipulation (Is unaffected by Wraith Fire), Statistics Reduction (Insta-Kill does not work on him), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Ctrl Z, which turns any zombie near you into allies upon activation), Fire Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can survive Nukes and is unaffected by Burned Out) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (He is superior to Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen physically, and can knock them unconscious in one hit) likely far higher (With the powers received from the Shadowman, he was able to transform all of Alcatraz Island into a pocket dimension. As he is the Demonic Announcer in both Mob of the Dead and Blood of the Dead, he can manipulate the Aether's energies.) Speed: Peak Human (Can keep up with the Primis crew while they run, who are able to outrun zombies and hellhounds and traverse a large portion of Alcatraz Island on foot in a minute.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Superior to the Primis Crew, who are all able to carry 3 weapons, a variety of equipment such as grenades, keys, and bullets, and a metallic shield on their back without tiring.) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Incapacitated the Primis crew in one hit.) Durability: Small Building level (Can tank several Ray Gun and Ray Gun Mark II shots. His armor makes bullet based weapons completely useless against him. Resurrection makes him very difficult to permanently kill.) Stamina: Infinite. He never seems to tire and will chase the crew relentlessly until they kill him. Range: Standard melee range normally. Several kilometers with teleportation. Standard Equipment: Baton, smoke grenades, full riot gear Intelligence: Gifted. After meeting the Shadowman, he was able to understand the Apothicon language and was also able to set up a trap that made even Richtofen concerned, and nearly succeeded in trapping and draining blood from the Primis crew. He was able to build a machine that was capable of opening a portal by using the blood of the damned as fuel. Weaknesses: Removing his helmet will expose his head, which is the only part of his body that can take damage from weapons. He seems to be particularly vulnerable to Magma Manipulation as a single shot of the Magma Gat is enough to kill him (but will not stop his resurrection). The Warden is also completely insane and is a megalomaniac, and is very similar to Ultimis Richtofen, who shows signs of being a delusional schizophrenic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EMP Slam:' Brutus slams the ground and releases an omnidirectional electrical shockwave. *'Lockdown:' Brutus can disable perk machines, traps, mystery boxes, and pack-a-punch machines by hitting them. Players must spend 2000 points to restore them. *'Smoke Grenade:' When his helmet is shot off, Brutus releases smoke grenades that lasts 20-30 seconds. Gallery BloodOfTheDead_Poster_BO4.jpg|Brutus on the poster for Blood of the Dead Brutus_model_BOII.png|Brutus' model BO4_Brutus.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Zombies Category:Immortals Category:Servants Category:Weather Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Call of Duty Category:Characters